Faded into the dark
by Reika Sakura-San
Summary: What would happen if Aizen won the war? The shinigami's were killed...or where they? Aizen is turning all the people of Rukon and world of living into hollows. Espada rule over them so does aizen. Now Satsuki and Damon along with Ichigo's team must save the people of Rukon and world of the living,the shinigami;s,the soul society and the world. Only 2 OC'S


**This is chapter one of my newest fanfiction. **  
_**Chapter 1: The prologue**_

Satsuki never was the type to fight back knowing you might lose in the very first seconds. Yet this girl didn't give a fuck right now. She needed to save the humans who were slowly being transformed into evil arrancars and save her fellow shinigami's. Satsuki glared out the window noticing a blue haired espada named Grimmjow was already looking at her,smirking. She grinned back flipping him off. Grimmjow gave the girl a death glare,walking off,he never left her eyes. His eyes where saying "you'll get it'

"Satsuki-tachio!" A shinigami who is very tall and has gray hair recalled,running into her captain's off without asking. Satsuki turned her gaze to the women who was panting and looked as if someone was casing her. "What is it Isane?" Isane didn't say anything,she just slammed the paper on to the desk and ran out,a few tears beaming from her eyes. Curiously the captain walked to it,she picked it up. Her eyes began to be wide. It was a note from...from...Ichigo Kurosaki. But he died,3 years ago. Satsuki saw him get killed...

"Your such a joker Kurosaki-san." Satsuki chuckled. Ichigo was still alive yes he was. That day when he died,it was him yet it wasn't. It was his body. While Aizen stabbed his body, Ichigo Kurosaki was in his shinigami form, getting ready for the next battle to come. The next battle which will be the Shinigami fighting back. Satsuki walked over to the black hell butterfly which was in the window.

"Find Kurosaki Ichigo and tell him to meet me tonight in the forest of Rukon. As well let anyone with him come,we need all the people we can get." And with that it went flying into the sky and out of her eye sight soon enough.

"What are you planning?" Satsuki squealed and turned around only to see Ulquiorra,the bastard which she hates so fucking much. Laughing she layed her hands behind her head,ignoring Ulquiorra.

"Satsuki your father will not be pleased by your very actions." Satsuki's eyes looked down at the ground.

Satsuki Aizen,the daughter of Aizen sosuke, was now feeling a little bad. As a child they shared such a deep bond,she was with him when he won the war and came king of the soul society, no god of living and dead. Yet his daughter knew something, he thought he was bring people joy that the shinigami's were dead but Satsuki knew they were never scared of them,they were scared of Aizen. The citizens of Rukon prayed every night that one day the good Shinigami will return and save everyone from coming a hollow and be ruled even more under Aizen.

"I do not care!" Satsuki had now many tears flinging from her eyes now. She was so upset that she didn't even no she was drawing a tad bit of blood from her hand.

"Aizen told me that my life would be better. Not full of hate and sadness well as loneliness. Yet she killed the Shinigami and now is turning the poor people of the living world and Rukon into hollows. He lied to me,why would he lie? I-I-I hate him!" Satsuki through her tea cup at the wall causing it to break and fall to the ground.

"Then if you are come a traitor which it seems you are now, I will have to report it to lord Aizen. I suggest you leave right now before he comes after you and do...those very things to you once more." Satsuki nodded,wiping away the black eye liner from her eyes. Soon after that Satsuki was running to the squad 2 barracks.

"Damon!" Satsuki shouted loudly classing through her best friends window making him scream.

"What the hell Satsuki!" Damon yelled loudly,his fists balled up and his ears having steam come out of his ears. Satsuki giggled from his responds but she quickly got her grip and got serious.

"Damon you are very powerful, I need you to come with me. I am now a traitor since I will save the soul society." Damon quickly started to shack. He hated being on the run,he just did. He hated fighting. In a way he was like that 7th seat in squad 4.


End file.
